Mystical Mayham
by Nekon
Summary: Sucky title ^^"" oh well, Ummm Goku get's Chibified!! ^_^


Mystical Mayham  
  
(god, stupid name. I'll do better later)  
  
By Sage  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Goku bound ahead of the other three, his inborn hyperness making him impatient for movement. They were traveling through rather heavy foilage, so they were unable to use Hakuretsu as a jeep. The other three frailed behind at a more sedate pace, though Sanzo stayed a few steps ahead of the other two.  
  
The young youkai disappeared around the bend for a few seconds before peeking back around.  
  
"What's taking you all so long! Come on!" Goku yelled, jerking his head back just in time before a rock that Goyjo had flung connected.  
  
"Ha! You missed you pervert!" laughter sounded form around the corner before there was a sudden loud crash, and feeling a strong sense of youkai, the other three whirled. Sanzo whipped out his gun and calmly took out five just like that. The snarling beast disintigrated violently before the priest turned around to check idly on his companions. Hakkai was just finishing casting a spell and Goyjo was slicing two green beast in half at once. It seemed to be the last of them, and there was a sudden silence in the small clearing.  
  
Than, a loud bang blasted through the meadow, a powerful spell obviously being cast. There was a flash of light that rivaled the sun in brighness from around the corner of the cliff, and Sanzo instinctively covered his eyes to keep from being blinded. When he was finally able to open his eyes again, Goyjo was cursing violently and rubbing frantically at his eyes, obviously having not protected them on time.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sanzo growled.  
  
Hakkai shrugged his shoulders lightly; "I'm not sure, but it was very powerful majic." He walked a few feet over, when suddenly his eye's widened slightly. Sanzo and Goyjo looked curiously at him, wondering what caused his sudden panic.  
  
"Goku." He explained in one word, before making a break for the corner.  
  
The other two of them, moving at a hurried pace, followed Hakkai, eyes intent on finding their over-active youkai companion. Sanzo's eyes squinted a bit in bewilderment, there was no one there at all. Nothing. Then he took a closer look, and was surprised to find a puddle of cothing. Goku's clothing.  
  
Than the pile of clothe moved slightly. Sanzo pointed his favoured gun at the movement and the three watched closely.  
  
A small brown haired head popped out and bright golden eyes peeked at them.  
  
There was a silence in the clearing as the three of them stared blankly at the young child in Goku's clothing.  
  
"Tell me that's not." Goyjo stuttered.  
  
"Goku?" Hakkai finished.  
  
"Shit." Sanzo swore. "Guess we're camping here for the night."  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Goyjo, hakkai and Sanzo huddled around a brightly burning fire, sipping on some water. Every once in a while, Goyjo and Hakkai would cast curious looks over to the small form that watched them suspiciously from afar. They had tried for two hours to get the child to come near them, but the four year old had adamently refused, backing up two feet for each one of theirs. Finally the two had called it quites, and started a fire just near enough so they could so they could grab the suspicious chibi if trouble arose, but far enough away that he hadn't run.  
  
As the light faded, and the dark and cold seeped in, the little figure moved closer and closer to the warmth of the fire. Hakkai also noticed the golden eyes lingering on the bread that he was munching on. Deciding to take another chance, he broke off a small chunk and held it out. Goku's head jerked up and he tilted his head, looking like an abused puppy about to be caressed for the first time.  
  
He glanced warily at the other two before he crept a few feet forward. He froze as Goyjo sneezed abruptly and hunched over some more, as if expecting an attack.  
  
"Sorry." Goyjo said, looking sheepishly back at the out-of-character flare from Hakkai.  
  
"He's been hanging around Sanzo too long." The half youkai muttered only to find himself being glared at from the other direction. Finally, he just settled down and said nothing. It seemed the safest route.  
  
"We're not going to hurt you Goku, just going to give you some food." Hakkai said, tone soothing.  
  
Goku blinked slowly, golden eyes appraising before he reached out his hand and snatched the rbead. As soon as his hand grasped the food, he sprance back a foot. After a few searching seconds, the child seemed to decide the three larger men weren't being threatening and sat down to eat his food, indian style.  
  
Hakkai decided not to press it and instead went back to his food, playing all his attention to it, while he actually was watching his miniturized friend out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
The calm youkai noticed that as the night went on, the young child crept closer and cloer, obviously craving the warmth of the fire. The golden eyes were starting to drop, the head dipping, and it was obvious Goku was fighting sleep. Just as Hakkai was about to do something about it, Sanzo got frusterated.  
  
"Sleep already." Sanzo yanked a blanket out of an pack and whipped it over the small body, pushing Goku to the ground.  
  
The boy stiffened in fear, than blinked his luminous eyes in obvious confusion when, instead of doing something more, Sanzo laid down on his side and closed his violet eyes firmly.  
  
Goku blinked again in befuddlement, than looked over at Hakkai, instictively seeking out reasurances. The rbown haired man smiled in response and the young youkai seemed to be reasured, closing his eyes, and falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
"He's a lot more wary, but nothing get's in the way of his sleep." Goyjo said, a smirk twitching the corner of his mouth. Hakkai laughed softly in reponse.  
  
A strange chattering noise woke Sanzo up, and grudgingly, he opened his eyes. It was almost pitch black, a faint light from the fire the only thing illumination the small clearing.  
  
"How'd the fire get so fucking low?" Sanzo growled.  
  
He looked around the campsite, finally spotting Goyjo snoring softly into his chest, hair obscuring part of his face and arms crossed loosely. The Priest hissed. Yet again, the idiotic half-youkai had fallen asleep in the middle of his watch. Just as he was preparing to throw a rock at the moron, the chattering sound increased and Sanzo could feel eyes on him.  
  
Whirling suddenly, Sanzo warily raised his gun preparing to fight the little boy standing right before him.  
  
.little boy.?  
  
Sanzo stared at Goku, who stared back just as readily. The Priest was unnerved to find the four year old matching his dead-eyed looking second for second.  
  
"I'm cold." The boy whispered.  
  
"What do you want to do about it?" Sanzo scowled.  
  
Goku continued to stare calmly. "I'm cold." He repeated.  
  
Sanzo opened his mouth to scold him when he noticed the slight trembling in the thin shoulders. Shit, he realized, that weird ass chattering sound must've been his teeth clashing together.  
  
"Get over here." He growled, lifting his blanket and gesturing impatiently. What looked to maybe be a smile appeared on the slim face before it disappeared under his blanket. Sanzo felt the small, trembling body curl up against him and relax.  
  
Sanzo sighed and allowed his arm to fall around Goku's waist and tried to fall asleep. Just before oblivion surrounded him, he realized he had never exacted punishment on Goyjo.  
  
"Damn."  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Hakkai stood over Goku, hands on his hips and a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. Goyjo wasn't quite so suble abuot it, laughing hysterically over to the side, tears practically streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Shut up." Sanzo growled, before looking down himself at the chibi Goku.  
  
Admittedly, it was a humorous sight. The tiny body was engulfed in an old t- shirt that was the smallest they could find; his small fingers just poking out of the sleeves. An almost disgruntled look was on his face as he looked at the olde rmen's amused expressions.  
  
Sazo bent down in front of Goku and reached out, roughly rolling up the long sleeves so they didn't hamper the young child's movements. Goku watched him with wide, golden eyes. Not even realizing his movements, Sanzo reached out and brushed a lock back out of those eyes, smoothing them to the side. He than blinked and looked up at the thinly disguised smirks on both Hakkai and Goyjo faces. The monk immediately recoiled and lunged to his feet, backing up and turning his back. Goku blinked a few times at Sanzo's abrupt withdrawal than looked over at Hakkai. The brunette simply patted him on the head, and in typical child's mindset, Goku accepted the silent reassurance and bound forward, obviously ready to go.  
  
An hour later they finally broke through the foilage, sweeping their arms to knock any straggling vines aside. Goku was the first to burst out, little legs pumping energetically, while Sanzo trailed behind everyone, scowling darkly. Standing in the small clearing there were some fourty youkai, all smiling rather sinisterly at the four men (Okay, three men, and 1 boy) The three older men instinvtively moved forward, their quick minds quickly analyzing the danger to the young Goku. His golen eyes blinked quizzically at their sudden reactions, but just smiled up at them innocently, completely oblivious to the dangers. He giggled at the funny looking men who surrounded them.  
  
"We finally found you." One stated, the leader of the group.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Sanzo growled, his trusty (and beloved) gun closely at hand.  
  
"What do we want?" the youkai laughed, "We're your executors. Today you die. What do you have to say to that?!"  
  
Hakkai opened his mouth to talk when he felt a tug on his pants. (hEllo.) Looking down, he found Goku, who had a wide grin on his face, and a firm grip on his pants.  
  
"Who are the ugly people?" He piped up.  
  
There was a silence in the clearingl; Hakkai stared down at Goku, Sanzo blinked, and Goyjo gapped. The silence was broken as the later began to howl with laughter.  
  
"Priceless!" He howled.  
  
The leader of the youkai's face turned beat red.  
  
"NANI!!??" he clenched fists and tried to appear as big as possible. Goku didn't seem impressed, and simply looked at the youkai for a few seconds with wide eyes before turning back to Hakkai.  
  
"Huh? Huh?"  
  
Hakkai placed a gentle hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"Just some men. You stay here, alright Little one. Just stay night behind us, okay?"  
  
Goku nodded and took a step back, partially his own will, and partially prodding of Hakkai's hand. The three elder took steps forward, outwardly relaxed, but muscles tense underneath.  
  
"Here we go, ne ugly people." Goyjo laughed.  
  
The leader snarled raised his hand, the fingernails lengthening and sharpening until they shone at four inches. (long? no?)  
  
"Shine!" His form blurred as he faced forwards, becoming more a stread of colour than a solid being.  
  
Sanzo rolled his eyes, and calmly pulledout his gun, shoting off the youkai's head before he'd managed to take three steps.  
  
"Baka." He muttered.  
  
The other youkai stuttered for a few seconds, unsure what to do with the loose of their leader, but than they seemed to gain their courage, and charged forward again.  
  
The fight was near to over in five minutes, with only a few lagging youkai struggling to survive. (yeah, I suck at fight scenes) The three were about to finish them off, when they heard a small cry from behind. Whirling mid- kill, they turned and found Goku danling from some half dead youkai.  
  
Blood dripped from a gaint wound in his face and was splattering on Goku's frightened face. The arm that was locked around the mall guy's neck had a long jagged tear in it, and you could see the muscles flexing as the yukai tightened his grip.  
  
Goku started to gasp, his lips tinging ever so slightly blue. Sanzo, Hakkai and Goyjo stiffened, anger flickering across their faces. (Well, it flickered. The only person that you could actually tell was angry was Goyjo. but that wasn't the question right?)  
  
Small chest heaving in desperate attempt to inhale enough oxygen, Goku clawed at the arm, heedlyess of the blood that soiled his hands.  
  
"Let Go Of Him." Sanzo stated, voice flat.  
  
"Y-y-yeah right!!" the youkai stuttered, eyes wide with fear.  
  
The youkai must know that he was dead, one way or another, but self- preservation is a strong emotion, and he wasn't going to give in that easily. The disire to live was strong. (whoa. felt like Yoda or something.)  
  
"Get away or the kid is dead." The youkai chattered, backing away as swiftly as possible, splintered bones in his knee grinding against each other.  
  
"No." Sanzo stated plainly, before bringing his gun up abruptly to eye level and squeezed the trigger. The youkai's eyes were barely able to widen beofre the bullet hit, disintigrating him in seconds. Goku gave a surprised yelp, before disappearing in the bright flash.  
  
Hakkai rushed forward inmediatley followed by Goyjo and a strolling Sanzo. Gokue laid on the ground, and his arm flailed limply as Hakkai picked him up. The darkahired man brought his face close.  
  
"Goku?" he whispered softly.  
  
Eyes popped open suddenly and Goku sat up straighter in Hakkai's arms, scaring the shit out of the three of them.  
  
"That was sooooo cool." He squealed.  
  
"Cool.." Goyjo repeated.  
  
Goku nodded enthusiastically, grinning mightily at the others. They stared back in vague shock.  
  
"Weird kid." Goyjo laughed.  
  
"Weird adult as well." Sanzo muttered, turning way and ignoring the faintly shocked looks form Goyjo and Hakkai.  
  
"I do believe he cracked a joke." Goyjo muttered to Hakkai.  
  
A very painful glare pierced his back and he cringed, glancing fearfully over his shoulder. Smoldering violet eyes spat fire at him and static filled the air. Goyjo squeaked and ducked behind Hakkai, peeking over the serene youkai's shoulder.  
  
Goku stared at him, resting his tiny chin on Hakkai. The 'Ladies man' jumped, than blinked. Goku blinked back.  
  
"What ya doing?" Goku reached uot and grabbed a lock of red hair.  
  
"Hiding form and evil man." Goyjo nodded solemnly, barely able to contain a grin at the widening of the little chibi's eyes.  
  
"Don't contaminate his mind." Sanzo growled, and to Hakkai's absolute surpise, yanked Goku out of his arms. The monk slung the young boy under his right arma nd start to walk away. Goku giggled and flaile dhis arms, enjoying being jostled around. Suddenly sanzo paused, eyes narrowing at he looked forward.  
  
"Wha-" Goyjo was cut off by an abrupt bright light. All of them stiffened. (well, Goku didn't, he just fliched as the light hurt his eyes) They were starting to associate bright lights with bad things.  
  
"Relax" Kanzeon Bosatsu said.  
  
"you." Sanzo said.  
  
Goyjo wearily moved hebing Hakkai again. The last time she'd come, he's lost half his blood.  
  
"HiHi!" Goku squealed, rearing up in Sanzo's arms.  
  
Sanzo dind't move. He simply stared as Hakkai and Goyjo moved forward to stand next to the monk.  
  
"Oh, do calm down." He said. "Unless you want him to stay like that." She smirked, pointing at Goku.  
  
The chibified boy was sucking on the hem of Sanzo's robe. The monk snarled, but dind't do anyhting.  
  
"Fine." Sanzo said after a brief eye converence with the other two.  
  
He slowly handed the giggling Goku over. Goku dind't seem to mind at all, as he grabbed a necklace that was looped around Kanzeon's neck and tugged. She winced in pain, and than scowled down at the child.  
  
Hakkai jolted at the strange sense of De Ja Vu, than glaced at Sanzo, trying to figure out the feeling. Looking back at Kanzeon, he found her giviong him an odd smile. Than he put it out of his mind. He'd figure it out later.  
  
She held Goku up and gazed at him, for a long time. Than she smirked again.  
  
"He's actually kind of cute. " Than she paused as if it had come out against her will. 'Great, I'm losing it." She muttered.  
  
Without warning, she lowered him for a moment before flinging him up into the air. Goku gived a surprised noise, and the other three jerked in shock. Kanzeon than held out her right hand and recited a quick incantation.  
  
Goku stopped abruptly in the air, and slowly his eyes dropped close, head tilting back. What looked to be a swirl with two dots and a few jagged lines appeared on his forehead. As they watched, his limbs started to extend, face lengthening, hair growing, until he was full grown again.  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Kanzeon lowered her and, the light disipitating. Goku hung for a second before falling heavily to the ground.  
  
Hands slipped udner his hand a second before impact, and Goyjo scowled up at the Godly lady. She laughed, turned quickly and melted away.  
  
The three men looked curiously at each other, than at the unconcious monkey on the ground.  
  
"Okay." Goyjo scratched his head, than winced as Goku's head lost it's support and tumped on the ground. Sanzo snarled at him and the half-youkai backed away. It just wasn't his day.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Light stabbed into his eyes as Goku lifted his lids slowly. It blind him for a sec, and he jerked his hands up to cover his eyes.  
  
"Owww." He muttered.  
  
"Hmm." A voice replied.  
  
Goku blinked and than opened his eyes. Hakkai, Goyjo, and Sanzo all stared down at him.  
  
"Huh?" he questioned.  
  
Hakkai started to open his mouth, than stopped, blinking twice.  
  
"To hard." He sighed.  
  
Goku stared at them for the longest time, confused as hell. What was wrong with them, and why were they staring at him so intently.  
  
"Okay." He drawled. "I'm hungry."  
  
The other three face-vaulted.  
  
"Is he back to normal?" Hakkai said.  
  
"Is he ever?" Goyjo headed out the door with Hakkai, leaving Goku to tug energetically on Sanzo's sleeve.  
  
"Stupid monkey!" was howled from the room, followed by a loud twap and a started cry of pain.  
  
The two looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Normal."  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
Wow, sucky, as always. I've been writing this freakin story forever. It's kinda been my little "I have an extra ten minutes, I wanna do something" story. Like after a test or something, I just wrote some more in the story. Been doing that since September. The only problem is that usually I only have like 20 mins, and It would take me like most that time to read the story and remember where I was. ^^"" Oh well, done now. Actually finished it a while ago, just didn't want to type it up. TOOK FOREVER!!! My poor hands. sooo sore.. Owie.. Anyways!! Please send you're response to  
  
Sharatjackson@hotmail.com 


End file.
